


Противоестественное искусство Галактики

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Культурная политика Галактической Империи глазами Эли Ванто.





	Противоестественное искусство Галактики

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к известным и малоизвестным историческим событиям, культурная гегемония, колониализм, ксенофобия, ксенофилия. Название системы, руководящего ей клана и сферы экспорта взяты из The Essential Atlas. Автохтонное население Драмассии — авторская вольность.

Имперская политика в сфере искусства, не созданного людьми, закономерно вторила отношению к самим экзотам. Официально работы нелюдей не находились под запретом: Империя не просто терпела, но и прославляла разнообразие форм творчества, созданное многочисленными видами разумных существ, населявших ее миры. Тем не менее «Галактика нуждалась в новой, универсальной культуре, способной объединить разобщенные народы бывшей Республики и Конфедерации независимых систем после хаоса и взаимной вражды Войны клонов. Казалось естественным, что основой этой культуры стала человеческая, ведь именно люди положили конец опустошительному конфликту».

Слова о роли искусства Ядра в поддержании мира и единства Империи звучали так часто и отличались таким однообразием, что Эли Ванто готов был на спор без запинки воспроизвести самые популярные обороты, даже если его резко разбудят среди ночи. Как выходец из захолустного мира в Диком пространстве, он не мог не относиться к пропаганде культуры людей без изрядной доли сарказма: человеческие произведения с Лисатры в центральных системах ценились не выше, чем работы ботанов, наутолан или каких-нибудь джеонозианцев. Впрочем, разве Траун не говорил что-то похожее? Что-то о доминирующем голосе в несогласованном хоре… Эли вспомнил, как эти слова приобрели зловещее звучание в истории, произошедшей с ним и — тогда еще коммодором — Трауном вскоре после того, как они вернули похищенные произведения искусства на Ботаджеф. 

Внутренний конфликт на Драмассии, малоизвестной планете где-то в тихом регионе Среднего кольца, потребовал вмешательства военных. С тех пор как система оказалась в составе Империи, местная гуманоидная раса постоянно оспаривала монополию человеческого клана Халликинович на экспорт драмасского шелка. И на эту иллюзию поддержки угасающий род променял тайный патронаж хаттов? Планета не претендовала на участие в политике, но клан наконец решил не скупиться на помощь Корусанта, поэтому некий мофф выбил целый звездный разрушитель для очередной, наверняка безуспешной, попытки восстановить контроль над потоками ресурсов. 

В обманчиво благоденствующей столице внимание Трауна привлекло невзрачное святилище. Тусклое, готовое разрушиться здание, сложенное из какой-то посеревшей, наполовину сгнившей, наполовину рассохшейся древесины, выделялось чуждым зловещим пятном, единственным участком тени на улице, где солнечный свет бесконечно преломлялся в калейдоскопе зеркального стекла, отражающего пластика и позолоты. К удивлению Эли, Траун оказался настолько впечатлен святыней, что настоял на выполнении Протокола по выявлению и охране художественных ценностей. О любом произведении искусства или архитектуры, которое может оказаться шедевром, достойным внимания Империи, требовалось докладывать Общегалактической комиссии по культуре. Комиссия направляла в систему ученых, способных оценить работу и затребовать для нее защиту Империи, подразумевавшую самое строгое наказание для любого, кто посмеет покуситься на памятник. 

Делегация из Корусанта должна была прибыть через пять стандартных дней. 

На четвертый святилище сгорело. 

Осунувшийся от ужаса губернатор готовился в лучшем случае попрощаться с местом за халатность, в худшем — отвечать на обвинения в попытке обойти имперские протоколы и поджоге, но его спасло неожиданное открытие Трауна. Оказалось, храм уничтожили сами жители планеты.

— Как вы могли заметить, постройка была достаточно древней. Если судить по особенностям резного узора на карнизе, ей не менее семисот стандартных галактических лет. Но примерно двести лет назад искусство Драмассии радикально изменилось под влиянием Ядра, начало повторять эклектичные формы, которые мы видим в треугольнике, сформированном Альдерааном, Чандрилой и Корусантом. — Действительно, еще находясь в Республике, драмасцы перенимали привычки столицы с прытью, которой позавидовала бы даже губернатор Прайс. — Тогда же святилище начало ветшать. Вы понимаете, к чему я клоню, лейтенант-коммандер Ванто?

Эли предполагал, что единственным мотивом вандализма был страх перед карой Империи в случае, если что-нибудь произойдет с уже оцененным зданием. Возможно, на Драмассии считали, что ни одно произведение не стоит жизней разумных существ. Но подобный прагматизм никак не сочетался с вниманием, которое драмасцы уделяли предметам роскоши и произведениям искусства. Конфликт, из-за которого они с Трауном оказались на планете, был связан с контролем над этими предметами!

— Вероятно, они поклоняются самому священному месту, но перестали видеть красоту в стоящем над ним здании? Может, для них это не больше, чем устаревшая оболочка, под которой покоится подлинная святыня?

И в самом деле, когда поджигателей схватили, а губернатор на радостях согласился оплатить восстановление святилища, местные пожелали видеть не точную копию старого, а новый проект, созданный по всем канонам имперской архитектуры Корусанта. Траун предположил, что они стеснялись старого искусства, подобно тому как Эли некогда испытывал неловкость за собственный акцент. Кто виновен в преступлении без жертвы? Драмасцы счастливы получить свежее сверкающее здание в общегалактическом стиле, которое приближает их к людям, а жизнь Эли могла стать намного проще, сумей он вовремя избавиться от произношения деревенщины из Дикого пространства.

* * *

Все это касалось культуры экзотов. Извращенное, болезненное искусство последних дней разлагавшейся Республики ожидало совершенно иное отношение Империи, не предполагавшее ни терпимости, ни миролюбия. Зародившись на нижних уровнях Корусанта перед самым началом Войны клонов, оно очаровало часть республиканской элиты, но с изменением политического климата мгновенно оказалось брошенным бывшими меценатами. Странные забытые работы привлекли внимание имперских бюрократов, лишь когда мятежникам начали симпатизировать некогда аполитичные граждане Империи.

Не менее порочные, чем полюбившие их коррупционеры, произведения обладали полезной особенностью — еще в республиканские времена они не вызывали у простых жителей Галактики ничего, кроме гадливости. Поэтому Комиссии по культуре оставалось лишь вновь напомнить добропорядочным гражданам, что именно Империя обещала здоровое и гармоничное развитие своих миров, а «Восстание» способно предложить только новый виток деградации. На доказательства любой желающий может взглянуть собственными глазами.

Самые неприятные работы были собраны на выставке, куда Эли сейчас направлялся вместе с адмиралом.

— Сэр, мы идем на открытие, потому что вы надеетесь узнать что-то новое о мятежниках? 

Эли предполагал, что на самом деле Трауну было просто любопытно, ведь качественные голограммы этих произведений невозможно отыскать в Голонете. По слухам, растлевающее искусство, созданное совместно представителями всех мыслимых и немыслимых видов, отличалось от выполненного даже наименее понятными из разумных существ.

Эли не умел читать произведения искусства так, как это делал Траун, но за годы, проведенные в его обществе, научился видеть некоторые закономерности. Даже наиболее дикие для человеческого взгляда артефакты подчинялись законам некой, пусть чуждой, внутренней логики. Не умея их расшифровать, Эли замечал паттерны, подобные тем, что можно проследить в любом другом массиве данных. Их тайны поддавались лишь разуму Трауна, но сама упорядоченность вселяла в Эли какое-то иррациональное спокойствие. 

На этой же выставке любой намек на систему утекал сквозь пальцы, логические цепочки разрывались, выворачивались, становились хаосом. Во многих работах не было ни устойчивости, ни движения, ни гармонии, ни дисгармонии, ни главного, ни второстепенного, ни верха, ни низа, ни начала и конца, ни цикличности, никакой иерархии, понятной или чуждой. Не было центра и периферии — а ведь Траун когда-то говорил, что эта структура свойственна абсолютному большинству разумных видов.

Эли чувствовал себя растерянным, но, если судить по складке между едва заметно сдвинутыми бровями, Траун еще не успел разгадать то, что видит.

Собранная словно из ошметков протухшего мусора скульптура, перед которой они оказались, была похожа на нечто, виденное ранее, смутно знакомое, но противоестественное, отталкивающее, неуютное и одновременно чарующее. Хотелось прикоснуться к конструкции и в то же время отвести от нее взгляд. Причины противоречий Эли не понимал, а дергать погруженного в созерцание Трауна не решался. 

Эли вдруг подумал, что его реакция на скульптуру сродни чувствам по отношению к Трауну, которые он испытывал в самом начале знакомства: смесь страха, граничащего с брезгливостью, любопытства и притяжения. Здесь виделся некий парадокс. Чиссы стояли намного ближе к людям, чем любые другие гуманоидные виды, и именно своим неестественным сходством вызывали неприятие, которое невозможно было испытать при виде тви'лека, забрака или какого-нибудь зиггерианца. В то же время единственный известный Эли чисс соблазнял именно инаковостью, которая опасно приближалась к подобию. Эли знал, что внешне Траун ничем, кроме цвета глаз и кожи, от людей не отличался, но не мог бороться с желанием представить, что «там» он совсем другой. В такие моменты он ненавидел Трауна, как никогда хотел и как никогда стыдился. И было очевидно: дело в неразрывной связи влечения с отвращением, где одно чувство питает другое, перетекает в другое так, что даже различить их становится невозможным.

А не смотрел ли Эли на Трауна как криффов сноб из Ядра? Хотя с чего бы ему разграничивать их положение: для остальных посетителей выставки они ничем не отличались друг от друга и от представленных экспонатов — оба слишком похожи на людей, оба слишком другие.

Переживания Эли напоминали и не напоминали проблемы Аринды Прайс и драмасцев.  
Драмасцы отказались от прошлого.  
Аринда Прайс отказалась от дома.   
А от чего отказался Эли?


End file.
